Dangerous Love!
by ChrissyM28144
Summary: Manny is Alive and has set his eyes on Lulu.


Title: Dangerous Love!

Author: Christina

Rating: PG-13 so far.

Summery: Manny's Alive and has set his eys on Lulu. What will Jason do to protect Lulu. Takes place after there Adventure. If your Sam fan theres some Sam bashing in here. This is my first fan Fic so please try to be nice. I just love the idea of Jason and Lulu together for some reason.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters. They belong to Gerenal Hospital and ABC.

NOTE: There might be some miss spelling. So sorry about that. I dont have Word and I would it if some one can help me with beta reading it. 

Chapter One

Lulu was sitting on the bench at the docks thinking about her time with Jason. Its been a month sence they've went to get Spinelli from his grandmother's house. In that time she and Jason grew close. She missed talking to him though. Sence they got back. He has been with Sam 24/7 like Sam wont let him out of her sight. Sometime she doesn't get Sam. Why Jason is going out someone like her. She was still working with Spinelli to clear her mom's name. She knew she was falling in love with Jason durring the trip to tennesssi. She cant tell Jason sence hes still with Sam and it looked like he was happy with her. She didnt want to ruin his happeness by telling him that she was in love with him. She wish she had someone to talk to about her feelings. She would go to carly but she would be afriad that Carly would tell Jason. She wish her mom was here. she missed her mom so much. when she started to think about her mom a few tears ran down her cheaks. She was startled when she heard someone walk up to her. She looked up to see Jason.

"I'm sorry if I startled you" Jason said with concern. He missed Lulu. He never thought he would but he did. The reason why he tried to stay away becuase he was afriad of falling in love with her. She was so young. Plus he was with sam. He didnt want to hurt sam but he knew that he doesnt love sam anymore. actually he was getting annoyed with her. All sam has been doing lately has been whinning and wanting to make a baby. He did to have a kid in life right now espaicly sence that there trying to he and sonny are trying to figure out who there new ennemy was.

"you didnt startle me." Lulu said getting up. She didnt relise how much she missed jason until now. She was going to tell him now or never. She took a deep and

"Jason I..." at the same time Jason sai "Lulu I.." but they were stoped by someone walking toward them.

Lulu looked up to see who was walking on the dock. It was a guy she didnt know. He had this evil smirk on his face and was looking at Jason. When she looked at Jason's face he looked pissed off. she never saw him this mad before.

"jase?" she tried to get his attention but his attention was all on the guy that was walking toward them.

"Well, Well, Well. Long time no see morgan. Whose the little lady." the guy asked jason.

"Manny" Jason growled and then he push lulu behind him to proteck her from him. "How did you survive?" He was in shock that manny was alive and standing right infront of him. He didnt like the way Manny was looking at lulu. It was the same way he looked at sam. If he ever laid a hand on lulu he be a dead man.

"jason? Who is he.?" lulu siad trying to get jason attention and holding on to his arm. this guy was giving her the creeps. He was looking at her like she was a piece a meat or somthing.

Jason turned towards lulu and said

"I want you to go straight to sonny's tell him that manny is back and i'm at the docks." He just wanted lulu somewhere safe away from manny.

"but-" "Go now!" She looked at jason and saw that he was serious.

"be careful." she said with concern. she didnt want him to get hurt. she turned and ran towards sonny's. Jason watch her go until she was out of his sight and turned back toward Manny.

"Pretty little thing. what i could do with her." manny said with a wierd dream look on his face.

"Stay the hell away from her." Jason said getting really pissed off at manny.

"why should i?"

"because I said so."

"We have to see about that. see yah around morgan." he walked off. Jason sat down on the bench and sighed. he knew now that if he told lulu that he loved her. she would be in danger if she was in his life. He wouldn't beable to live with himself if lulu got hurt or killed becuase of his feelings toward her. so he decided he should just push her away now before its to late.

Lulu ran staight to sonny's house. she walk inside and saw sonny and carly talking in the living room. She was breathing hard from running and she was worried about Jason. when she came into the the livingroom sonny and carly looked at lulu and knew something was wrong.

"Lulu? is something wrong" Carly asked her.

"Jason." she said still breathing hard.

"What about jason?" sonny asked. he never seen lulu so worried.

"Were where at the docks talking and this guy came up to us." She took a deep breath. trying to calm her nerves. she hoped Jason was ok. "He looked creepy. Jason got this look on his face when he saw this person. He told me to come straigh and tell you to go to the docks." Lulu sat down. Carly sat down with her and started to rub her back to calm her down. "He told me to tell you who this guy was and you would go straigh to the dock."

"What guy?" Sonny asked worried.

"Some guy name manny and he was looking at me wierd. Like he wanted me or something."

She looked at sonny and carly and they starrng at eachother. This manny guy really must be bad news.

"What? What wrong?" she asked trying to get there attention.

AT THE DOCKS

Jason couldnt believe that Manny was alive. Its a good thing he didnt tell Lulu that he loved. He didnt like the way Manny was looking Lulu, his Lulu. He wanted to kll him. But he didnt because of Luu. He sighed he getting tired of the mob bussiness. He wanted out so he and Lulu ould live Happly. First he had to let Sam go. She would be hurt but he couldnt dail with her anymore sence she slepted with Ric. Plus He tired of her Whinning and Bailing her out of trouble. He heard footsteps and new it was Sonny. He stood up and said Hi to him.

"Hey. So Lulu went straight to your house?" He asked Sonny. He was worried about Lulu.

"Yeah, she worried abbout you though." Sonny told him. "So is it true what Lulu said?" Sonny asked.

Sonny couldnt believe that Manny was back and alive. He wished it wasnt true. That means he will have to gaurds on Lulu, Carly, and the boys. He wasnt to worried about Sam. He could tell that Jason and Lulu were falling in love. Lulu is so much better for Jason then Sam. Plus Lulu could take her of herself and was so much like her parents it was uncanny.

"Yeah I dont how, but we have to keep gaurds on Carly, Sam, and the boys." Jason to him.

"Sam? Why not Lulu?" Sonny said in suprised.

"Because I'm going to keep my distance from Lulu and her safe that way." Jason said while passing.

"We should have atleast a guard on her Jase." Sonny was confused. He thought that Jason cared about Lulu more then Sam.

"No! I want her to stay away from this Sonny." Jason said. He didnt want to loose Lulu. but it was the only way to heep her safe and not killed. He wouldnt forgive himself if Lulu was ever hurt because of him.

"I thought you cared about her?" Sonny asked.

"I do."

"Then why dont you want a guard on her?"

"Because if Manny sees her having a gaurd on her. He would think that she's important to me, to us and he will go after Lulu to get throught me. I cant let that happen Sonny. I love her to much to put her through that." Sonny just looked at him and nod his head finally understanding what Jason is going through.

Unknown to them Sam what standing up on top of the stairing listening in on them. So you love Lulu more then me. Sam thought. We'll see about that. She turned around and left thinking up a plan against Lulu and Jason.

SO what do you guys think. Good for my first story? IF you like the idea of Jason and Lulu together. I have a board for them you check it here http://z8. 


End file.
